


班萨x米扎

by nezumikun_84



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezumikun_84/pseuds/nezumikun_84
Summary: 根据班萨米扎上海末场的脑洞





	班萨x米扎

罗森伯格是在第二天才知道这件绯闻的-维也纳的新进小天才调戏了宫廷乐师萨列里-小天才撒娇一般的贴近大师双臂张开围了上去，还给了萨列里一个小亲亲！这段话经过在场的合唱团的一夜传播四舍五入简直是偷了情。  
“我很肯定莫扎特～～～他叫了萨列里大师～～daddy～～～”  
在女高音抑扬顿挫的讲述下，这件事变得更加惊恐！至于伟伯家的小姐，据说当场拂袖而去，而莫扎特在伟伯家也被扫地出门。  
不行他一定要找萨列里问清楚！他以他的发髻起誓，这一定是那个小莫扎特搞得鬼！  
所以罗森伯格直接马车到了萨列里家门口，然而萨列里家门口已经有一辆了，罗森伯格刚跨出一只脚对面的马车上那一身黑色的礼服不就是萨列里？然而罗森伯格还没来得及跨出另一只脚一头黄毛引起了他的注意，加上那和自己发髻一样飞扬的眼线不是莫扎特是谁！  
谁来告诉他他并没有看到莫扎特百般推拒然而萨列里却二话不说把人从马车里抱了下来！还是公主抱！公主抱！！！！罗森伯格感觉自己脑海里全是女高音环绕。  
等罗森伯格惊魂未定的躲进马车的时候还不敢相信自己看到了公主抱，转圈圈，还有莫扎特裤子上的开裂。哦！他不要知道细节！他要回家！！！！


End file.
